Taang Week 2012
by The Lost Beifong
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of Toph/Aang one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Taang Week 2012 is happening September 2nd-8th! It's being hosted on tumblr (aangandtoph dot tumblr dot com / post/30041708326) and I plan to participate and you all should too! But here's the thing...I've never written anything so this is here as both an advertisement _and_ holding place so I don't back out! Wish me luck and go take a look because the world needs more Taang fics, art, graphics, and gifs! :D**

* * *

Themes:

Day 1- Return

Day 2- Comfort

Day 3- Shatter

Day 4- Caress

Day 5- Sports

Day 6- Whisper

Day 7- Nap


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**** Note- Okay so this was harder than I expected it to be so if this sucks, which it probably does, please don't be too mean about it. Ok thank you!**

* * *

**Day 1: Return**

He's waiting at the library. Just like he has been since Wednesday. It's been four days sitting on the second floor, third table from the back. But she hasn't shown up.

She left her headphones. He saw her wearing them when he looked up from his notes on a whim. She was two tables over and looked up at the same time.

Pages turned, chairs were pulled out, shoved back in, and someone whispered nearby. She didn't look away. He couldn't if he tried.

When she smiled, he did too. He could feel his ears growing warm, but he kept himself from looking in any other direction.

A group of four walked between them. One right after the other taking their sweet time. When he looked for her again, she was gone. But her headphones were still there.

He got them in hopes of returning them to her. But four days had passed and she had not come for them.

Just when he was about to give up, he saw her. She headed straight for him.

"Hi."

"Hi!"

"You were here the other day..."

"Yeah."

"I was going to ask-,"

"Yeah, you left your headphones," he said before she could ask her question. He reached into his backpack and gave them to her.

"Those...aren't mine."

"They're not?"

She was trying not to laugh.

"No, they belong to the library. See, property of ATLA Academy."

"Oh."

"Did you take those home?"

He did.

"You did!"

She laughed and he turned red.

"So, uh, you were going to ask me something before?" he asked her because he was desperate to change the subject.

"I _was_ going to ask you out, but seeing as your a _criminal_ I'm not so sure anymore."

He didn't know what to say.

"I'm kidding."

"About asking me out?"

"No, I was serious about that. Come on, lets get some lunch. My treat. You can tell me all about your rap sheet."

"You mean like music?" he asked.

She screeched to a halt.

"I'm kidding," he said and laughed. "I'm Aang."

"Toph."

"Toph...that's a nice name."

"You gonna steal that, too?"

He smiled when she laughed at him again. Because even though he didn't actually return her headphones, they helped him meet her anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2: Comfort**

"I don't need you fussing over me, Twinkletoes!"

But Aang didn't stop. He brought her a cup of water, tea, a blanket, food, and whatever else he thought she might need.

"You broke your leg Toph. I'm going to look after you whether you want me to or not."

"You really want to do something for me?"

"Anything!" he said. He was trying to make things easier for her and offer what little comfort he could. "What do you need?"

"Promise you'll do it?"

"I'll do anything for you. You know that."

She had planned to trick him into leaving her alone, but she couldn't now. Not after he sounded so eager to please her. So sweet and thoughtful and she really had the worst boyfriend ever!

"Fine, get me a pillow."

"Right away!" he said, gave her cheek a quick peck, and left in search of the most comfortable pillow he could find.

"Idiot..." she grumbled affectionately because it wasn't like she _liked_ having all his attention for herself. Nope, she didn't. Not her. Not even a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3: Shatter**

Aang couldn't believe it. Katara and Zuko. They were together now.

When he finally couldn't hold back anymore and started crying, he couldn't stop. That's how Toph found him.

"I guess you know now, huh?"

"You know?"

"Everyone did."

"Is that why she broke up with me?"

"I don't know but that's not what I came to talk to you about." Toph didn't want to be rude but Aang had tried to come up with every possible reason for the breakup. It had been more than four months since it happened and more than four months of having to listen to him hope he and Sugar Queen would still get back together. It was the worst feeling ever. Because his heart was broken and as weird as it sounded it broke hers having to endure listening to him go on and on about another girl.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

This was it. The moment of truth.

"I want to go dancing. And I want to go with you."

That was straightforward and to the point. There was no chance he didn't get what she meant. She was in love with him and she planned to confess at the dance.

"What?" Aang's sadness was forgotten as he stared dumbstruck at her. "You...what?" he said again and then he began laughing. Slowly at first but gaining momentum fast. "Oh I get it," he said, "You're trying to make me feel better! Thank you, Toph. I do. I feel better."

"Yeah, better."

She pretended to laugh but her heart wasn't in it. It was breaking again.


End file.
